worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Nicknames.
Alright, since we've still ''haven't come to agreement or done anything we listed, I'll go solo on a few issues I suppose. Alright, this forum issue is over the "nicknames" of the witches, and if we should make redirects for them. My point here is Nipa's article. Type in the keyword "Nipa" in the searchbox, and -bam- you got her article. Now, type in the nickname of Lynette, Lynne/Lynn (I've seen it used both ways). You get nothing, just a list of articles with the keywords. To make my point, in all do fairness, we should ''atleast make redirect pages for the nicknames (seriously, Nipa has one. Why not everyone else who has a nickname?) Speaking of that, and to bring you to my next topic point, how should we know if a nickname is to be used or not. Take for example Aleksandra (and I suppot her and Nipa as a pairing. Just throwing that out there). In the 502 twitter story, she does state she would like to be called "Sasha"). Well, that counts as a nickname in my book. Now, take another 502 member, Waltrud the perv. She is called the "countess" (or "fake countess" depending on who you ask). Now, my other issue with nicknames is if we should use the nicknames that the characters call themselves, the ones others call them, military nicknames, or any of the ones combined (and no, Muffins, we will not put a redirect for Perrine as "four-eyed-priss". Nor will we use "honey-bun", "sweetie", or "love-of-my-life". Those where more directed towards Rudel than anyone else). Well, with that done, let me make a list. Yay. *Lynette - Lynne/Lynn * The bear Aleksandra - "Sasha" *Dominica - Don *Perv Waltrud - Countess/fake countess *What's-her-face Yoshiko - Demon Queen or Devil of Libau *The scary one Barkhorn - Trude So, this is the list so far that I have. I know there is more, and I'll need to scourge the wiki for them. Anyhow, to sum it up (if you somehow didn't pay any atteintion), this forum is abount if we should make nickname poages that are redirects for the character, seeing as Nipa has one and no one else really does. (Zoids Fanatic 03:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC)) You got those nicknames wrong, it's not Sassie, it's Sasha. And it's not courtness/fake courtness, it's countess/fake countess. Just pointing this out.--Njek 08:16, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thanks for pointing those mistakes out (knew I spelled them wrong). (Zoids Fanatic 13:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC)) Yes, indeed, nicknames should redirect to proper articles, I've thought the same many times over the years of perusing this wiki. And there are so many witches with nicknames... some that come to mind: *Charlotte E. Yeager - Shirley (lolol it's even protected) *Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak - Sanya *Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen - Illu *Sakamoto Mio - Mossan (fanon-only nickname?) *Nikka Edvardine Katajainen - Nipa *Kanno Naoe - Nao *Katou Keiko - Higashi, Kei *Edytha Roßmann - Paula *Hanna-Justina Marseille - Tina, Star of Africa, Desert Eagle *Raisa Pöttgen - Rai *Heidemarie W. Schnaufer - The Spook of St. Trond *Laura Nissinen - Lapra *Katou Takeko - Fuji *Katharine O'Hare - Crasher O'Hare *etc etc Reminder from the front page: :::The Strike Witches Wiki is intended to be as absolutely comprehensive as possible. If you know anything about any subjects related to Strike Witches, please share it. So, I really don't see any reason why not at least add redirect pages for nicknames. This issue has been untouched for years. For some reason, . I'll just go ahead and make redirects for some of the common & non-ambiguous nicknames. -epeli (talk) 02:48, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redirects are to be avoided because they clutter up the wiki with contentless pages and make it difficult to navigate on the back-end. Nicknames should be included within the body of the relevant articles. Since they are often taken directly from the Ace Archetypes' nickname, as is the case of Nipa, that is probably the best place for them in most cases. They may also be included in the introduction, for instance "Katharine "Crusher" O'Hare." --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 19:14, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Clutter? Back-end navigation difficulty? Mediawikis of this size often have hundreds of redirects. For example, what is the logic for having Nipa redirect but not Illu? Or Shirley but no Trude? Sorry for any inconvenience, I just don't understand the logic behind this irregularity and assumed the meta/rules page regarding redirects had to be outdated. I agree that individual witch pages should contain the information on nicknames, like many of them already do. But proper redirects (not just for nicknames!) would make the wiki's information more accessible for users via search, especially since this wiki doesn't have much in terms of navigational templates. -epeli (talk) 22:27, June 13, 2013 (UTC) What about witches with multiple nicknames, like Takei? She's also known as Jun-chan, JunJun, and The Lady of Libau. And don't some of the witches nicknames vary depending on who's translating them? I think Dominica's nickname in Japanese is Taishou, which more readily translates to either: General, Admiral, or Boss. Although I think that Don makes more sense, since Dominica is of Italian heritage and Don is Italian for boss. Also can't O'Hare's nickname be translated as Crusher as well? And here's some more nicknames: *Fernandia Malvezzi - Fer *Georgette Lemare - Jose (should maybe be spelled as Josie so as to not be mistaken for José) *Shimohara Sadako - Moha (fanon-only nickname?) -Anon (Anon) 01:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC)